


Dream SMP members one-shot

by Kenzie6679



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Eating Disorders, One Shot Collection, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie6679/pseuds/Kenzie6679
Summary: -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dream SMP One-shots of characters in-game and in real liferequests are open for all characters
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	1. Discarded After War

Technoblade watched the sunset; the short hours of the day getting replaced with the darkening blue sky and the brilliant shining stars. He stayed laying in his spot on the mountain surrounded by the soft snowfall for as long as he could handle. The cold shiver in his bones was long replaced with a numb tingling that burrowed into his skin. He didn't want to go back to his house where he was alone, surrounded by 4 cold walls, and the constant reminder that everybody betrayed him. 

Nevertheless, slowly he sat up getting ready to make the trek back before the mobs could appear and attack him. Once back inside, technoblade took off his scarlet robe and glistening crown; with a sigh, he plopped his tired body onto the sofa finally relaxing for the day. His lack of appetite and the rigorous days he worked to collect items were catching up with him. Sooner or later he would have to eat again, but just the idea of cooking something and chewing made him want to vomit what little he had left in his thinning body. But this is what everybody on the server wanted. Right? 

Surely if someone cared they would have stuck up for him when people were raiding his base for all its worth, they would have protested against him retiring and not telling anybody where he lived, or they would have helped him fight when he was pulled out of retirement to get executed without a fair trial in front of his own father, but it was an amusing thought to think because the answer was so clear. No one cared, they all thought of him as a monster, a freak, someone they could use for resources and then cast aside again when a battle was over. And techno knew this would happen again and again because no matter what he was put through he would protect his family and friends with everything he had no matter how many times he was left for dead afterward. 

As expected when the news of the next war for his little brother's disks came around a light rapping was heard from techno's door. Being startled from his dissociated state techno slowly stands and a wave of nausea washed over his tired body as he walked to his door, and opened it to see his father and little brother standing there shivering from the plummeting cold. Surprised by the visit from his family techno glanced down as a small smile graced his face at the thought they came to see how he was doing.   
However before he could ask if they wanted to come in for some tea Philza spoke up “techno we need your help, the war… we could use your support when we go to face Dream”. The realization hit techno head-on; they weren't there to see him but rather to use him again for battle, and his tiny smile dropped back into his normal blank face as his grip on his door tightened. “Of course Philza, what do you need, ask and I'll give it to you” with those words, relief washed over his family member's face and they turned to smile at each other. Not wanting to push their needs too far onto techno Tommy spoke up with hesitation “dream took everything from me. I have nothing to fight with, could you..” “come with me I have something by the mountain that will help with all that”. Techno stated before Tommy could finish his sentence. 

The 3 traveled back to the mountain techno laid upon the night before, but instead of going up it, they stopped on a flat side that looked a little carved into. “You might want to stand back a little bit because the door can be a bit jumpy” with confused looks Tommy and Philza took steps back as techno pressed a button. Opening a door to a dark bunker wall to wall of wither skulls and armor stands lining the back wall “welcome home Theseus” techno spoke with excitement. Tommy stumbled backwards, falling as he screamed at the sight of what he saw, and Philza went rigid, “Techno I thought you said you were retired.” his father shivered with fear, “Why do you have so many wither skulls”.   
Techno once again glances down to hide his small-expression this time of sadness “I am. believe me I am, but I just. I just needed something to quiet the voices. They got so loud without someone's bloodshed”. Just under his breath, he added “and mine just isn't enough anymore”. Understanding the reason why Philza finally relaxed unaware of the last statement. These voices were not new to anyone who knew techno. So he was glad his son was taking care of them without hurting others again. After recovering from their shock they walked inside taking in everything as they headed to the back of the room where techno was now standing. 

Hesitantly techno handed the pieces of netherite armor he was holding over to his family members. All the while images flashed before his eyes from the last time he had given them armor, and in return got called a traitor. After explaining the enchantment and properties of the armor they moved on to the weapons, potions, and golden apples they were given. As techno turned around to look over the inventory of the other 2 people in the room he sighed with contempt; satisfied with the security of his family. “Thank you techno this means a lot. To have you on our side as well. Trust me, once we win everything can go back to normal, no more exiles or hidden bases” Philza said with a tone and expression full of gratefulness towards his eldest son. Techno hummed in response not wanting to look up and see his dad's face, the face that reminded him of everything that happened, the face that showed gratitude and love towards him but offered no actions beyond just a smile.   
Walking back to Technos house they start to strategize and discuss who their allies are. As it stands now Techno, Tommy, and Philza would be teaming up with Ranboo and Tubbo to fight against Dream, Sapnap, George, Karl, and Quackity for the disks. They only had a handful of days to prepare for the battle and to get everybody caught up on the plan. Wilbur's old base in Pogtopia was the perfect location to stay at while planning the war. While they were at the base techno hid in his room for what seemed like hours on end only coming out for meetings and planning sessions. No one seemed to notice or when someone did they never cared enough to check up on him, but if they did they would see him slip from reality casting his eyes down onto the ground with all his memories from past wars and the cacophony of voices that only seemed to grow by the hour overwhelming his mind. Techno could barely pull himself together for the meetings every night. 

The night before the battle was especially rough on the piglin. Regrets of killing friends and attacking nations along with the names shouted at him from the people he once trusted and fought with clouded his mind. His stomach clenched and cried for something to eat, having been empty for several days, as he paced his room terrified and anxious for the war. He wanted to believe his dad's words that he wouldn't have to go back to his base all alone with the cold short days. He almost did believe him, the need for people after being alone for so long only grew with every meeting they held. 

But Techno hated the way he was feeling it made him feel weak like he couldn't live on his own without falling into a void state of emotions. These thoughts made the voices scream for blood, so by slowly rubbing his fingers over the long scares that stretched over his arms techno resisted the urge to bleed, resisted the urge to satisfy the voices' demand for blood with his own. As he felt along the trails on his skin Techno's lips twitch upwards at the idea of finally calming the voices in his head with an effective source of blood during the war. He'd finally be able to think clearly again even if it was for a short period of time without hearing the voices chime in and overpower his words. He continued pacing his room overthinking everything from the past and rethinking the plan making sure there was no way of failure that could be seen. 

He only snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his door being opened. Quickly he turned around to face Ranboo, the half enderman froze when he looked up to catch Technoblades gaze. They stood like that for a few more moments before technoblade invited him inside while closing the door behind him. Ranboo stood gazing at the room in worry. The bedsheets were crumpled and half falling off the end of the bed, in the corner, there was a messily set up armor stand where weapons lay surrounding it, and the desk had maps and books thrown across the top in a chaotic order. Techno stood watching him, waiting for him to make the first move since he's never really talked to the man outside of the meetings, but as it seemed he was stuck in a haze. So techno spoke up “um is there something you need from me as well” he waited for the man to give a list of resources or advice he needed in battle but none of those came. Ranboo had snapped back to reality and was now looking at technoblade with a questioning look “what? No why would I, nevermind, I came to see if you were ok you seemed really off during the last meeting and it looked like you were holding yourself up on the table. I was worried about you”. Shocked technoblade took a few steps back while giving a defensive look towards the other man. 

“Did I say something wrong? I just noticed you were always in your room and looked off. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you”. Ranboo mumbled slight apologies as he tried to move towards the door to leave. Techno sighed “No, don't apologize I shouldn't have acted like that, I'm just. The last time someone showed they cared it wasn't true.” the ender-hybrid stopped his mumbling to look up with sorrow in his eyes. “I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should have to be betrayed like that” techno grunted in response not knowing how to respond to a statement that seemed so sincere. An awkward silence then filled the room and neither of the introvert men knew what to say next.   
Ranboo looked to the side and stared at the clock, “we should probably grab our stuff, it's almost time we gather up and leave”. Techno glanced over at the clock as Ranboo spoke, shaking his head and giving him a goodbye as he left. “If you ever want to talk about anything techno I'm always available for you”, and with that, he left Techno to wonder if those words were really true, or if they were just another show with no action behind them. Techno walked back inside with a huff and grabbed his armor and everything he needed for war before heading out of his room with one more inventory check. As he was making his way to meet up with the others he ate a few golden carrots to keep himself from passing out on the battlefield. Everybody was already there talking amongst themselves, never once looking up to acknowledge the man.   
Techno was the strongest of the group so he was put first leading with his jeweled crown sitting perfectly on his raised head, his royal cape flowing behind him as he took strong powerful strides. He was using all his mental energy to keep his focus on the battle he was walking into and away from the thoughts that kept him up all last night. When the groups reached the border of La’manburg, 5 other figures could be seen. Standing just as tall and menacing in their netherite armor that gleamed with enchantments and swords that shone with sharpness. A last-minute peace offering was put out onto the table by techno to dream. “Just hand over the disk dream and we will turn around. no need to start another war” but Dream wasn't listening. He made up his mind long ago that he wasn't going to turn the disks over. “You said it yourself techno the only universal language is violence. If you want those disks back, speak with your sword and show me why you're the proclaimed blood god”. 

With the decline of the peace offering battle erupted. Techno was the first to move, losing all reasoning as the voices took over in rage at the mockery dream was trying to make of them. The clashing of swords on shields made its way into Techno's mind, but he gave them no thought he had to focus on fighting Dream. The two danced on the battlefield trading arrows and blocking attacks from one another, and Techno's attention never leaves his fight until he hears an explosion mixed with the undertone of a scream. He had only glanced away for a second or two but that was enough of an opening for Dream to place his own TNT down catching techno off guard. He was thrown across the battlefield only stopping when his back slammed against an oak tree, slowly he stood back up coughing out the blood that was in his mouth and wiping his face on his arm.  
Technoblade knew he had to end his fight quickly, so he jumped and used the tree as a springboard to propel himself towards Dream. He was there in a blink of an eye-raising his sword to attack but flinched for a moment when an arrow was shot into his shoulder blade giving Dream enough time to raise his shield and block the sword. Annoyance quickly crept in and took over the nerves Techno was feeling earlier about the fight, and as his adrenaline continued to grow with it, his pain was slowly being blocked out. As a last-ditch effort before his body gave out Techno jumped back and used a strength pod before continuing his attack. Technoblades hit continued to get stronger and harder to block with every blow; they were relentless, never giving Dream enough time to recover. 

Just before the strength pod ran out Techno was able to slash dream right across his chest sending the man falling to the floor with a look of agony and disbelief bleeding into his eyes before he collapsed to the ground. Techno had won. He stumbled trying to keep his footing from slipping out from under him as the exhaustion that plagued his body finally fit him, he used his sword as a crutch to balance upon as he looked around. It seemed that everybody was finished up their fights, and his team was alive with no severe injuries. They had won, Tommy got his disks back and everything could go back to its peaceful ways. As everybody came to the same realization cheers and cries for joy were heard, the ones who were too tired to speak simply raised their swords as they caught their breath. Finally relieving their nerves from the stress they were under.   
Eventually, everybody gathered together again and they hugged and celebrated the fact that no one died, and techno who was reveling in the fact that the voices were finally silent, just stood there watching as no one even gave him a smile of satisfaction that he too was still alive. Slowly the group had made its way back to pogtopia, and into the underground base. Technoblade used his healing items on the group until everybody was healed leaving nothing for himself to use. No one seemed to catch onto this problem however because his robe covered his injuries and the arrow had long been ripped out of his shoulder giving no signs of injury. 

However Technoblade was struggling to keep his breathing quiet and stable, he most likely had a broken rib or two from crashing into the tree, his shoulder was immobile from where the puncture wound was laying, and his arms and hands had cuts and bruises covering large spots from blocking Dreams deadly blows. Still, he stood strong never letting anyone catch onto his weakened body, the body that was struggling enough to stay awake let alone stay standing up. But he was relaxed, as much as he didn't want to, he believed his father and the words he said about no more hidden bases where he had to be alone for months on end. Quickly conversations were being started on who they wanted to live by and who was going adventuring with who, but those soon quieted down when they heard a loud voice silencing them.

It was Tommy. He was now standing on a raised platform trying to get everybody's attention. Once everybody was quiet he started talking “I just have a few things I want to express with you guys'' his voice started out unsure but quickly changed to one of confidence as if he knew what he was saying was correct, “there is one more matter I want to bring to mind”. Everybody looked around confused; they had just won the battle. what more could there be to discuss? Tommy continued this time keeping eye contact only with technoblade in the back as he spoke “we may have won but there are still people who should leave, monsters who should never show their face to anyone ever again, traitors who should burn in hell for the actions they have taken, their an unstable disgrace that will only bring bloodshed and death to the things around him” everybody knew who Tommy was talking about without even following were his eyes were staring, and they went silent. 

Tommy was trying to exile his own brother, the man who just helped them get the disks back, the support who supplied them with positions and healed them when they had gotten injured. A tense silence filled the room. No one lifted their gaze off the floor except for techno; who had a look of betrayal once again painted on his face as he held eye contact with his younger brother. The first to speak up was Tubbo “he's right in a way. He killed me at the festival. He took one of my lives away from me” his voice grew louder as he spoke panic rising in his tone. “No, that's not how it. I was. I couldn't” techno tried to explain himself but couldn’t get his words out between his labored breathing and the growing knot in his throat. Others started to chime in adding to what Tubbo said and their experiences with his bloodlust. Techno was lost. He was starting to lose his hearing as the voices returned, screaming at him to leave, escape before he could get captured before he could hear more of what they were saying. 

As a last attempt, he looked to his dad for some support but received nothing but a look of disappointment as Philza turned his back on Techno, taking his son's hope for change with him. Technoblade couldn't handle the insults anymore, the ringing in his ears only blocked out so much. As he turned and started to walk out of the room he itched to scream at them to make them understand but the words died on his tongue, and he continued to reach for the doorknob. Shouts of their hatred towards him and the different ways they wished he died bounced against the walls, and before he opened the door to leave a lone voice spoke up against the other. “Wait. No this isn't right, He fought with us not against us. We should be grateful he took on Dream. None of us would have stood a chance if it wasn't for Technoblade. Why are you banishing him again when you yourselves would have done the same things in his shoes? For ender's sake, some of you even have!'' Ranboo yelled, silencing everybody into shock once again.

Techno never turned around he kept his hand on the door listening as a small spark of hope that somebody was on his side grew, “That's not how it works Ranboo he's evil, veil, a monster. He deserves no ounce of kindness or warmth from anybody. You're welcome to go with him though, but he might end up killing you as well” Tommy spoke his voice carving into a snarl as he said the last few words. Ranboo looked like he was debating over life and death in his head slowly speaking up once again. “I” techno flinched as the other hybrid spoke again “but he. He helped… he did, he saved us… what am I talking about, he's killed tens of people. Ending lives is what he's known for. Why am I trying to stick up for a murderer? Forget what I said, Technoblade. Just leave already”. Ranboo turned to apologize to Tommy, implying that he was done acting out of term. “Good, I thought we were going to lose you as well to that monster. Glad you understand now” Tommy ended his sentence with a light snicker in his voice. With the sparks of hope stomped out that someone was going to be there for him, Techno swung the door open and walked out with his head held high never showing a waver in strength as he left. Never hesitating in his steps as he left without looking back. 

Once techno reached the snowy lands he called home he could no longer hold back his ragged breath and the tears that slid down his cheek blurred his vision as he tried to make it to the warmth of his house. When there was only one more hill to climb the edges of his vision were darkening, and his muscles cried out for him to stop with every step. As soon as he reached the top he collapsed onto his back shaking and gasping for breath as he tried to stay awake. The voices vandalize the inside of his head with the words that were said about him earlier; flashing images of his father's face of disappointment, his friends' eyes full of hatred, and his brother's look of malice. His body was once again slowly becoming numb due to laying in the snow that froze his skin and injuries into a numb state that slowly burned the skin. “Why” he was cut off as a sob ripped itself from his throat and jolted his shoulders “why do I always end up alone”. Techno screamed and cried hoping someone would hear and help him. 

The sad reality being nobody was around for miles, and no one was looking for him either. He was alone once again laying in the glistening white snow staring up at the sky with a blurred vision as his sobs turned to light whimpers. The shades of pinks and blues slowly shifted day into the night once more. This time however Techno couldn't get his body to stand, the burning he felt on his skin from the cold was too inviting. It kept his body numb from the throbbing pain and his head distant from the screaming voices. He wanted to fall into an eternal void and finally rest his fatigued body. Techno whispered to the skies above as his breath froze into white puffs of air “I get it I’m a mistake. I’m sorry, I’m sorry just please don't leave me again”. The last thing Techno felt before his body left consciousness was an exhale of air from his lungs.


	2. Lost Then Found PT.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Discarded After War"  
> “you're a person Technoblade, just like everybody else and you don’t have to be anything more. So please let me help you”.   
> Slowly technoblade nodded his head yes as the small shaking in his shoulders turned into a violent sob. His voices argued over what to call himself, a person or a monster.

The color red dominated the field of vision for both Sam and Ant, who were busy mining for ancient debris. They had been at it for a while and almost had enough to make 2 sets of armor with the weapons included. On their way back, however, they ran into a portal that seemed to be in use. A cobblestone path twisted its way directly to where it stood with nothing else surrounding it for a while. Curious the two of them decided to go through and see where they were taken, but when they were pushed back out into the overworld they were surprised to be standing next to an icy ocean in a snow biome. As they looked around they found another portal just across a body of water, and it seemed to be intact. Since they were already there, they went ahead and traveled towards it to see if someone's house was nearby.

What they did not expect to see was a body lying in the snow. A light layer of fresh powder covering a good portion of the person. As they moved closer they could see the tiny puffs of air coming out as they breathed, but the puffs came out slow and irregular. 

As they started to get closer, more details became visible. A gold crown tossed to the side, a robe sprawled out beneath the man, and a pink hair contrasting with the snow. It was clear who it was before they even got to where Techoblade laid. Taken aback, Sam pulled out his sword to ready himself in case the Piglin tried to attack; the two stayed frozen for a few minutes waiting to see if Techo moved. When he didn't Ant spoke up “I don't think he's going to be waking up. He looks awful and like he hasn't moved for a few hours at best. He clearly needs help. We can't just leave him like this'' pity filled his voice as he spoke voicing concern for the man who once was considered a danger to them.

Sam huffed out a complaint and sheathed his sword again never taking his eyes off Techo “I guess you're right. He does look like he needs some major help. How do you think he got out here in this state? Simple night mobs wouldn’t be able to do something like this to him right?” The Same questions were circulating Ant's brain as well. The shock of the situation made its way onto Ants face as he spoke “wasn't he supposed to be with Tommy and them fighting against Dream. Why isn't he with them or at least in Pogtopia? How did he end up so far away from the battle and all alone at that?” 

Sam turned to look at Ant, and a realization hit him. Techo was on the winning side of the battle but was left injured, alone, and far from his team. Ant looked up to make their eyes meet holding a serious tone as he talked “were taking him back to the Badlands. Bad has better medical experience than we do, and we need to figure out what happened to him before we go and tell the wrong person where he is”. Sam nodded in agreement and went to go pick up Techoblade. 

Once he had him in a bridal style carrying position he grimaced at what he felt; Ant caught onto the change in moods and made a hum inclining the other to say what was wrong. “He's frozen cold, and he's lighter than what he should be. I mean I can physically feel his bones beneath his robe Ant.” taken aback by what Sam had said Ant approached the Hybrid to check for himself. He placed his hand on Techoblades shoulder, and in fact, only bone and a little bit of muscle could be felt. “What? How did he get so thin? We really need to get him to Bad to get the extent of his injuries”, agreeing Sam and Ant made their way back through the nether to their home. 

When they entered the overworld once more, this time knowing the familiar buildings, they headed straight to Skeppy’s and Bad’s house. They quickly reached the base and didn't even bother knocking as they walked In. Both Bad and Skeppy stopped their bickering to see who entered their house without warning. Bad gasped as he saw Sam holding Techoblade who seemed so much smaller in his arms. “What did you guys do to him?” Bad yelled at the two, “We didn't do anything, we found him like this, and he needs a lot of help, please?” Sam spoke as he held Techoblade out a little farther. 

Bad waved Sam into a side room where a bed was, “Of course I’ll help put him on the bed and I'll go get some supplies. Your job is to tell me how he got so muffined up, and what you know of his injuries'', “Thank you so much. Ant and I think the injuries are from the war the other day, but we found him alone in a snow biome and he was just laying. When I picked him up it was clear that he had little muscle or fat left on him”. He trailed off not knowing what to say next. 

“Thank you for telling me. I need you to get Skeppy for me. I'm going to start fixing his wounds; there looks to be a very Bad one on his back”. Sam listened and left the room with one last glance over his shoulder; worry for the unconscious man clear in his eyes. 

As he told Skeppy what was happening he and Ant were told they could use the other guest room to sleep until Techo was finished being worked on. And so they did; quickly passing out from the exhaustion from today's events. 

However, in the other room worry only grew. Tevhnoblade's robe and shirt had been taken off to get to his injuries but it only showed more that needed to be fixed. Dark purple bruises painted the left side of his torso blending into the swelling over 2 clearly broken ribs, the wound by his shoulder blade looked to have opened again mixing the new and old blood on his skin, he was not only frozen to the touch but his bones had no muscles or fat to hide them from sight, and if you looked carefully scars crossed over each other traveling up his arms some older then other. After the impact of Techoblades injuries sunk in, Bad and Skeppy got to work; using stitches and regen potions to help them. Once finished they covered Techo with the bedsheets and curled up in the chair by the bed slipping into a peaceful sleep themselves. 

When Techoblade woke up he was surprised his body didn't hurt more or that he wasn't cold, and he contemplated going back to sleep in the warm bed once again. As he started to drift back to sleep he remembered the last time he passed out was outside in the snow. He was confused about how he got back inside his house. Suddenly he understood what had happened, and sat straight up in bed groaning as his side ached. Someone had found him and moved him into a bed. Techo looked around the room noticing it wasn't his own. That's when his eyes landed upon the two sleeping bodies in the chair next to the bed, his breath caught in his throat.

He started shaking; Badboyhalo was less than five feet from him, and Techo was in his house. He was in an enemy base and needed to get out. Lifting himself from the bed Techo tried to slowly stand, but stilled as he heard movement from the chair. “What do you think you're doing you muffin head? You need to lay back in bed, you're not healed all the way” Bad rasped with sleep still present in his voice. Techo took to a defensive position raising his fists into a fighting stance in case he needed to attack or defend. He doubted he would be able to move well enough in his current state to actually put up a fight but he would try. Bad raised his hands in a sign of surrender to try and calm the other man before he hurt himself more “Techo there's nothing to be scared about. I’m not going to hurt you; I only wanted to help you”, “That's such bullshit. You're the same as everybody else. You play this game with me. Acting like you care about me; only to use me in the end. I don't want your help”. 

Techo kept his arms raised as he tried to make it to the door, not trusting Bad’s words for a moment. his legs gave out under him before he even made it halfway across the room; collapsing to the floor with a small yelp. Bad immediately stood and made his way over to where Techoblade was, and on instinct Bad leaned down to try and help up the other man but stopped when Techoblade flicked back harshly at the touch. Techo kept his eyes trained onto the ground as he spoke in a whisper, “Don’t ruin yourself trying to help a monster like me. I’ll just end up hurting you like I did everybody else”. “You are not a monster!” Bad squatted down so they were on the same level, “And I’m going to continue helping because I’m worried about you. Sam, Ant, and Skeppy are worried about you too, and we all wAnt to help” Techo raised his eyes as Bad continued to speak “you’re a person Techoblade, just like everybody else and you don’t have to be anything more. So please let me help you”. 

Slowly Techoblade nodded his head yes as the small shaking in his shoulders turned into a violent sob. His voices argued over what to call himself, a person or a monster. Bad tried one more time to touch Techoblade and when he didn't flinch back Bad pulled him into a hug as he cried, “it's all right. Let it all out and breathe. You’re safe now”.   
They stayed like this till Techo finished crying, and Bad only moved once to look up when he heard Skeppy move for the door. He assumed Skeppy was leaving to grab something and would be back. Bad spoke with a comforting tone, “Do you think you're ready to move back to the bed?” Techo replied in a whisper “ya. Sorry about all this I know I can be a lot”. Bad helped Techoblade up and over to the bed, “there's nothing to be sorry for. It's only human to feel the way you do after everything that's happened”. Techoblade hummed as he moved his eyes to the opening of the door where Skeppy was walking in with food on a tray. Skeppy brought the food over and placed it in Techo’s lap. Rubbing the back of his neck he explained, “When I saw you were awake I thought I would get you something to eat and drink” “Thank you. It looks delicious” Techo picked up the spoon and smiled at the food. As he started to eat Bad turned to smile at Skeppy giving him a silent Thank you. 

It wasn't long before the food had to be put up; Techoblade’s stomach was empty for too long to hold anything more than a quarter of a bowl of soup. Bad let Skeppy know as he was leaving with the food that he would meet him in the kitchen to help clean up in a little bit. Turning his attention back to Techo “you need to get some more sleep. I know you're still exhausted. Let me know if you need anything”. Techoblade laid down as Bad made his way to the door pausing as Techo spoke, “thank you again for everything” “your welcome muffin head”. With the room now peaceful, Techo closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in a while feeling safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ===================================================================
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long, schools been keeping me busy.


	3. Hungary at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno awoke by jumping forward, falling out of his chair; trembling hands tore at his ears as he tried to calm down from the nightmare he had woken from. He could still feel the eyes that burned holes into his skin. He tried to find a spot to hide from his dream but the corner between his wall and desk left little protection from his brain. He pulled his knees closed to his body trying to still the panic that was rising in his throat. It made him feel pathetic that he couldn't be like his family members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope midterms aren't killing you guys as much as they are me. hope you having a good day. :)!!!

Glancing into his mirror Techno studied his face. Every aspect was looked upon, but his eyes always focused on his mouth the most. Large ivy tusks pushed past his bottom lip forcing the lip to contort around them. He long wished he could simply cut them off and be done with his insecurity, but he knew it would only end in more damage than good. The sight of his piglin features was not even the worst part; he hated most how he looked when he ate. The tusks made it hard to use everyday utensils and made him eat like a pig. 

Tearing his eyes away from the mirror Techno needed to change his thought before he committed to tearing his teeth out himself. He leaned back in his chair looking at his ceiling insults swirling through his mind. “I should probably stop eating in front of them, I know it grosses them out. Foods wasted on a thing like me anyways.” Techno spoke to the dark space around him. Slowly he closed his eyes and slept; not moving from his desk. 

Techno awoke by jumping forward, falling out of his chair; trembling hands tore at his ears as he tried to calm down from the nightmare he had woken from. He could still feel the eyes that burned holes into his skin. He tried to find a spot to hide from his dream but the corner between his wall and desk left little protection from his brain. He pulled his knees closed to his body trying to still the panic that was rising in his throat. It made him feel pathetic that he couldn't be like his family members.

Techno was used to handling his problems alone this included the panic attacks and his hatred that bubbled under his skin towards eating. Slowly the panic drained from his eyes and his thoughts cleared to more present thoughts. Techno stretched his legs out of the tight ball he curled himself in until he was ready to stand. 

He felt more protected with his family, however; they were used to how he ate. So no one stared or commented on it during meals. He felt raw and like electricity danced under his skin for the rest of the day as he worked on his chores to take his mind off the morning. 

When dinner was called techno was drained both physically and mentally from the recurring thought of the nightmare. Techno was finally pushed over the edge for the day during the meal when his little brother Tommy made a joke about how techno couldn't chew right at dinner. By the time he finished eating it was the only statement circling his brain as eyes of disgust from the night before froze him into place with their stares. Placing his dish quickly into the sink; Techno could no longer hold back his hatred. He swore he wouldn't eat again that he wouldn't let anyone eat with his vile teeth. 

He continued to keep his problems to himself and kept on an invisible mask so his family wouldn’t get worried about him. So they wouldn't have to see the problems that made Techno spiral at night; to the point where he was grasping at straws to eat the little he could for his family. However, when that became too much to handle Techno could no longer stop himself from avoiding food altogether. His clothes slowly became baggier on him and his sword too heavy to hold for long periods. 

When questioned if he ate Techno would tell Phil he ate out with friends, or would simply leave during meal times to do chores outside. No one thought anything was wrong. Techno was still his sarcastic introverted self; he trained with Wilbur and Tommy and farmed with Philza. Everything seemed the same for the family until Wilbur started to notice subtle clues that something was off with techno. It seemed insignificant at first like how Techno’s clothing fit him differently or how he made training sessions shorter little by little, but together they all seemed so wrong. 

Concerned Wilbur went to their dad to question him about it, “Hey Phil, do you think Techno has been acting weird the past few weeks”. Questioning what Wilbur said Philza thought about what happened in the last 4 weeks “now that you bring it up I would say he has. I’ll try and talk to him about it tonight”. “thank you, you're better suited for these conversations then I'll ever be” Wilbur walked away rubbing the back of his neck relieved his dad would bring it up with techno. For the rest of the day, Philza’s mind replayed details from the last month, and he felt like he was missing something big.

After dinner was finished and techno had returned home once more, Philza decided to talk to his son. Hesitantly he walked up to the bedroom door and knocked. He waited and waited for a response but not even a verbal acknowledgment could be heard. Worried, Philza slowly opened the door a crack “Techno you in here. I wanted to talk to you about something”. When again no response could be heard he walked completely into the darkroom and looked around. 

He found techno sitting at his desk; swallowed by the reflection in the mirror. His face was stuck between disgust and hatred as his hand gently traced over his tusks. Philza was shocked to find Techno so spaced out as he was normally aware of everything around him. Cautiously he approached Techno not wanting to startle him, and when he placed his Hand down carefully on Technos arm to bring him back to reality Techno jumped up and out of his seat. Techno was breathing heavily as his eyes flicked around the room before finally landing back onto Phil “wha… what ha-'' he was cut off before he could even process his sentence. “I was worried about you so I wanted to talk. And it seems I was right to be so. What caused you to be so focused on your tusks?” Techno wrapped his arms tightly around himself “I’m fine. You don't have to worry yourself over something like me”. 

The sentenced pained Philza to hear. It was clear his son was hurting and needed help so he motioned for them to sit on the bed. Once techno sat down on his bed Philza asked as softly as he could, “Techno you can talk to me about what's going on. I'm here for you and always will be” Philza placed his hand on Technos back freezing as he did so. He could feel every vertebra in Technoblades back “Ah mate, is this why you've been away during dinners. Because of your tusks?”. Techno could only nod his head yes. A knot in his throat kept him from speaking, growing by every question asked of him; he wanted to hide away and disappear. 

Philza noticed the rigid posture from his son and made quick action to comfort him the best that he could, “oh techno it's alright let it out”. Techno was pulled into a hug by philza who used his wings to cover the kid in an extra layer of protection. Technoblade broke at the contact, gasping for air as his body shook with pent up emotions. He explained everything. How he wanted to cut off his tusk and be normal like his family. How he wanted to be able to eat and not be stared at like he was a monster to them, and Philza listened humming in acknowledgment as he rubbed his hand up and down Technos back the entire time. Techno eventually slowed his breathing enough to be able to take small breaths without gasping for air.

He let himself feel safe in his dad's arms, and for the first time in a while, he was at peace with everything around him. “Sorry you had to witness that I know it was probably a lot to unpack” techno whispered as he looked up to his dad, philza had a comforting smile in his eyes “Don't ever feel sorry about how you feel. I'm here for you mate and I'll help you in any way you need”. Techno decided to take his dad upon his word. He was prepared to surrender his pride and let someone help him.   
So over several weeks techno began eating with his family again. No one held a glare of disgust on how he ate, but rather only the normal chatter from his dining room table was heard. Loud jokes from Tommy, snarky comebacks from Wilbur, and encouraging comments from philza filled the air around them. Slowly techno began to accept his piglin features and how they looked. He managed to overcome the eyes that haunted him, and instead, he dreamt of adventures with his family.


End file.
